Fanon:Goneril Capp (C.Syde)
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = , , |household = Capp Family |roommates = Antonio Monty, Beatrice Monty, Benedick Monty, Desdemona Capp, Miranda Capp, Ariel Capp, Magnus Monty |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville}} Goneril Capp is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. She is the daughter of Consort and the late Contessa Capp, the ex-wife of Albany Capulet, the wife of Antonio Monty, the elder sister of Regan, Kent and the late Cordelia Capp, the mother of Hal Capulet, Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel Capp and Magnus Monty, and the adoptive mother of Beatrice and Benedick Monty. Goneril is voiced by Zoe Galvez and is 21 days from being an Elder. Goneril and her husband and their four children had just moved into a cheap house in Veronaville. Their family was low on money and needed to spend the last bit of money they had left on furniture and food. But whatever funds they had, it was nothing to how Albany was feeling about life. He was a father to four children - he always wanted a big family - and he had become an in-law to one of the most prominent families known in Veronaville. But he was married to a woman that he didn't love for who she was but for being the eldest daughter to a rich man - who was also an in-law - and to start a family of more children than he could afford. I could easily have looked at it from a different perspective and kept Goneril and him together. But after the events in the first draft, I decided otherwise. Albany was granted custody of his son Hal; and Goneril - Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel. So Albany and Hal moved out into another house where they were given §20,000 simoleons rather than taking 50% of Goneril's. Tellingly Goneril and Albany had not been divorced, only separated. A few days later Goneril had a fling with another Sim much to the distress of her daughters. If Goneril believed that she could trust her daughters not to tell their father, she was mistaken. Meanwhile, Albany had befriended and fallen in love with a Sim I made named Ella Carr. But Albany didn't like the idea of cheating. He was just about to consider breaking up with Goneril when Desdemona rang to tell him about Goneril's fling. Well at least Albany never wanted to have an affair that he intended to keep "private". Even though Goneril didn't truly love Albany, she was still heartbroken when he ended their marriage. A couple of days later Albany proposed to Ella and she accepted. They adopted a daughter named Cody Buckland who had been taken away from her neglecting parents. Albany and Ella were soon Married and the four of them had their surnames changed to Capulet while still being under the same tree as the Capp family. Goneril was furious when she found that Ella had been made Hal's second mother without telling Goneril or asking for her agreement. Goneril had become sworn enemies with Ella ever since - though the hatred is one sided as Ella's feelings towards Goneril are completely neutral. Regan while not lavishing praise to Albany's new wife, stated that she never had a problem with calling Ella "family". Goneril and her daughters were invited by Albany - he only invited Goneril to please his children - to watch Ella give birth to their daughter - Joanna. However Albany was very abusive towards Goneril during the night of Joanna's birth. As the feud between the Capps and Montys began to come to an end, Goneril developed a crush on her once sworn enemy Antonio. When he realised that Goneril now fancied him, he just couldn't resist the temptation to return her romantic feelings. They fell in love, and in seven months time they got married. Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel were adopted by Antonio, and Beatrice and Benedick were adopted by Goneril. As a follow up of their successful Marriage, Antonio and Goneril decided to have a child together - Magnus Monty. Despite having Patrizio back as a best friend, Consort was still shocked and angry when he heard about Goneril and Antonio's marriage. He intimidated Antonio and tried to force him into breaking up with Goneril. This resulted in Consort getting beaten up by Goneril, who was offended, while Patrizio watched in alarm. Goneril and her father would not speak for months. Goneril signed up for a job in the Business Career as Vice President, but she became employed in the Political career as a Congressperson instead. Goneril also became nominated as a candidate for head of Veronaville, though she was surprised when she actually got the job. Soon Goneril was promoted to Mayor and thus she completed her Lifetime Want. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Goneril strongly disapproved of the newly established Capulet family and its connection to the Capp family. She attempted to publicly disown the Capulets - Albany, Ella, Cody and Joanna, but was unsuccessful. Even as head of government, you can't get your way all the time. *One of the reasons for being offended when Consort tried to separate her and Antonio was because, as far as Goneril was concerned, her father had no business trying to interfere with her relationships - considering that he was only a "Capp by marriage" himself. *I have interpreted Goneril as one of the "bad" characters in the Capp / Monty feud. When I picture was the feud was like during her childhood days, I see her and Regan antagonising Bianca and Antonio, and Consort disdaining Kent and Cordelia. Also Claudio antagonising Kent and Cordelia, and Patrizio disdaining Bianca and Kent. *Despite being largely portrayed as a "bad" character, Goneril has five nice points which I usually see as being the turning point to niceness. In my player stories, this may also explain why Goneril finished up as a "good" character. *The headshot of Goneril that I uploaded (seen above) has more detailed textures and shadows than the original. *Despite being a Fortune Sim, Goneril has several qualities that one would expect of a Family, or Popularity Sim. I will give her the Family secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. Category:Cheating Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with French braid hairstyle (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Sims with pointed ears (fanon)